321
Sarah appears to Maggie, warning Maggie to get Sarah's doll back. Willie is certain Barnabas plans to kill Maggie. Synopsis Teaser : The moon over Collinwood is partially obscured by mists from the sea. It is almost as if the Earth is struggling to hide its secrets. For this is to be a night of terror. A trap has been set for one who would destroy. One who, at this moment, is making a frightening and dangerous decision. Alone in the Old House parlour, Willie realizes Barnabas is planning on taking action after learning Maggie Evans' memory has returned. Indeed, Maggie has become too great a threat to the vampire's existence and must be killed tonight. Act I Willie pleads with Barnabas not to murder Maggie, else his secret might be uncovered. But Barnabas will not be dissuaded. Just then, Dr. Julia Hoffman returns from the cellar, ready to administer an injection of her serum to Barnabas. She is pleased the vampire has calmed himself over what she believes are unfounded rumors of Maggie's memory returning. Barnabas continues to play along, unwilling to alert Julia of his true intentions. Meanwhile, across Collinsport at the Evans cottage, Sam Evans checks on his daughter, who assures her father that she isn't afraid. Maggie, anxious for her ordeal to be over, hopes the Collinsport Strangler will make an attempt on her life in order for Sheriff Patterson's deputies (who are secreted around the house) to finally catch her abductor. Sam reminds her how well protected she is before bidding Maggie goodnight. As Maggie settles down to read, Sarah Collins appears outside her bedroom. Act II Maggie drifts off to sleep, dropping her book in the process. Sarah, appearing within Maggie's room, retrieves it for her and wakes her. Maggie, both happy and surprised to see the little girl, marvels at how Sarah entered her locked room. Maggie starts to get her father, but Sarah insists on leaving if anyone else comes into the room. Sarah says she had a feeling that Maggie needed her, and she becomes upset when she learns Maggie loaned her doll to Dr. Dave Woodard. The little girl stresses how important it is that Maggie keep the doll with her. It is time for Sarah to go; Maggie hurries to call Sam, but Sarah has already disappeared. Act III Sam rushes into the room, and Maggie relates her encounter with Sarah. She feels as though Sarah were trying to warn her of something. Both Sam and Maggie puzzle over the mysterious Sarah. Elsewhere, Willie meets Julia outside Collinwood and warns her of Barnabas' plan to kill Maggie. Despite her protests, Julia eventually believes him and realizes she must do something to stop Barnabas before it is too late. Act IV Julia decides to go to the Old House alone and talk sense into Barnabas. Back at the Evans cottage, Sam has searched for Sarah without success. Indeed, even the deputies have seen absolutely nothing. Joe Haskell has been called, agreeing to collect Sarah's doll from Dr Woodard and bring it to Maggie. The possibility of the Collinsport Strangler infiltrating the house as easily as Sarah has done causes both Sam and Maggie concern. Outside, dogs start to howl. At the Old House, the time has come for Barnabas to make his move against Maggie. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: At last, the darkness has come. Goodbye, Maggie Evans. I might have loved you; I might have spared you. But now... you must die. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * David Ford as Sam Evans * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Sharon Smyth as Sarah Collins Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 319. * When Maggie and Sam sit on her bed, Sam is in full light, but Maggie is completely in shadow and her face can't be seen. Story * GHOSTWATCH: Sarah's ghost appears to Maggie. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: Killing Maggie. Bloopers and continuity errors * While Maggie and Sam are speaking in her room, we can hear the fountain located at the Collinwood terrace long before the scene changes. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 321 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 321 - What We Talk About When We Talk About Ghosts0321